Web servers of almost any type are susceptible to attacks that render them unable to provide service for legitimate communication. Examples of such attacks include Denial of Service (DoS) and call walking attacks. In a DoS attacks, a malicious system generates web service requests and transfers those requests to a targeted web server. If the amount of service requests received by the targeted web server is great enough, the web server will be unable to handle the volume of requests. The attack requests therefore also prevent the web server from handling legitimate requests from other user systems.
Web Real Time Communication (WebRTC) servers, which provide real time communications to users over the web, are susceptible to attacks just like other web servers. In some cases, a WebRTC server may be placed within a network that may be used for more than just web traffic. For example, an enterprise may operate its own WebRTC server within its network that is used to facilitate WebRTC calls between clients within or outside of the enterprise's network. Even if the WebRTC server itself has the ability to mitigate attacks, traffic for the attacks still traverses at least a portion of the enterprise's network before reaching the WebRTC server. Thus, network resources are still used to transport attack communications before reaching the WebRTC server.